Modem communication networks enable the exchange of information between computers and other electronic devices. To enable the efficient and accurate transfer of information, network specific rules, referred to as protocols, are defined which generally specify the characteristics of the communication and of the network itself. Both the transmitting and receiving device, as well as any intermediate devices, have knowledge of and adhere to these rules.
Ethernet is a frame-based computer networking technology often used for local area networks (LANs). However, for performance, historical, and other reasons, networks, such as Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) networks, IP (Internet Protocol) networks, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) networks, and others are also found in large numbers. Recently a new type of network technology, referred to as the Transport Multi-Protocol Label Switching (Transport MPLS; TMPLS), is being developed with standards for that network technology currently under consideration. The intent of Transport MPLS is to build on a MPLS network making it carrier grade, i.e., more reliable.
Situations may occur wherein it will be necessary to interconnect Ethernet and Transport MPLS networks together. To effectively maintain such hybrid networks, it will be necessary to convey various information including operation, administration, and maintenance (OAM) information between the dissimilar sub-networks involved.